Drowning
by PoeticMemories1
Summary: From being bullied to having no parental figures, seventeen year old Angelina Winters thought her life couldn't possibly get any worse. That is until the day she decides that she's done with everything. The day that will make her life worse in every possible way. Or is it the day that makes her life worth living again?
1. One

Chapter One:

Never succumb to the temptation of giving up

All I heard was laughter and whispers as I walked the halls of my school, or as I like to call it, my personal hell. Eyes were staring at me with disgust held in them. Jocks shoved me into every corner, calling me names that I didn't even associate myself with. I often thought back to when my life wasn't like this, but it was all a blur, seeing as how I've been bullied for years. This lifestyle completely broke me to the point where I've grown tired of living.

Who am I? You may be wondering. Well, I'm Angelina Winters and this is my story.

. . .

I walked into my first period which was Math. I was smart, which made everyone label me as a first-class nerd. I sat in my usual seat, all the way to the back, in hopes of keeping myself unnoticed. "Good morning everyone, today we are going to be turning to page 42." As I turned to the page I heard someone snicker, I looked up and saw the whole class looking at me and I frowned, confused as to why they were doing this. I had no idea why my classmates hated me so much, I had no friends and the only companion that kept me occupied in school was dancing. I ignored them and continued turning to the page. When I arrived at page 42, my eyes widened when I saw what they did to it. I only now understood why everyone was watching me. On that faithful page was a picture of me with the words "go kill yourself" on it, tears started streaming down my face and I ran out of the class ignoring my teachers calls.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the stall door. I couldn't breathe, this wasn't the first time they told me something like this but it still hurt badly. I cried until I felt numb until I couldn't feel anything.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed straight for the school door. I walked around for a while until I found myself on the roof of a very high building. I was standing so close to the edge, looking down at the world and the people walking who were oblivious to what was going to happen next. I was about to jump when someone pulled me back, I started screaming and trashing in their arms. I pushed myself out of the person's arms and fell, not from the building, but down the stairs, bumping my head in the process.

My eyes started to flutter shut and the last thing I saw was a dark figure walking towards me.

Dream

I was floating on air, in a beautiful white dress. I felt alive and happy for once in my life and nothing could take that away. I jumped around in a field of flowers, throwing myself down everyone once in a while. I began to laugh at how amazing and happy I felt for once. My laughter, however, was brought to an abrupt end by a loud beeping noise, slowly making my smile turn into a deep frown.

End Dream

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

My eyes opened slowly, squinting from the bright light. I looked around observing that I was in a hospital room. All my hopes of finally feeling free were demolished. "Sis, your awake!" Exclaimed a voice from my side. I turned my head slowly to find my brother, Josh, my legal guardian.

Our parents had left us when I was just five years old and Josh was 18. My brother had been taking care of me ever since and for that I am grateful. His eyes were red and puffed and his hair was a mess. "How long was I out?" I croaked out seeing as my voice had decided to turn into one of a frog. He handed me a glass of water which I happily accepted. "A couple of hours, Lina, why didn't you tell me you were depressed? Why didn't you tell me you were bullied?" He asked softly. "Y-you work so hard and I didn't want to burden you anymore Josh, I'm sorry." He nodded and hugged me tightly.

He let go just as the door opened and a doctor walked in. "Ah, I see you're awake, I'm afraid I have some bad news to deliver. We ran a few blood tests...and found that you have large numbers of immature lymphocytes in your blood. I'm sorry to say this... but you have acute lymphoblastic leukemia, cancer of the lymphoid lines in the blood cells." I stared at him like he had grown three heads. I couldn't believe what he had just said. "W-what? No this can't be possible. How can this happen? Just a couple of hours ago I was going to take my own freaking life and now I have leukemia?!" I shouted in a fit of rage. "Calm down Lina." My brother said hugging me. I turned to him and let all the tears fall, not caring that I was being weak, not caring that the doctor was still there. I let it all out. My brother sighed, trying his hardest to keep his tears at bay. "What can we do Doctor?" My brother asked the doctor hopefully. "Well, the cancer is in its second stage, so we can try chemotherapy, and if that doesn't work then we'll have to look into the possibilities of a bond marrow transplant." He said with a sympathetic look on his face. I nodded forcing a sad smile and the doctor, whose name I still don't know, walked out the door.

From what I've heard, chemo costs a lot of money. I didn't want Josh to spend money on me only to have me die in the end, even though Josh is really really rich from his job as a highly known lawyer.

We sat and talked about the risks and possibilities. Just a few hours ago I was trying to kill myself, but now cancer had decided to do that for me the moment I decided that I want to live now. I laughed bitterly at this situation. "Why are you laughing?" Josh asked with a sad smile. "I didn't realize that I took my life for granted. I feel stupid." I replied, quietly murmuring that last bit.

"You're not stupid. You're strong. You went through that pain for years and you fought it. You just needed a break." He replied with a firm tone. I nodded and laid down in hopes of getting some rest. As if sensing my fatigue, Josh kissed my forehead and willed me to go to sleep.

I yawned, just now realizing how tired I was, and fell into a deep, deep slumber.

...


	2. Two

Chapter Two:

I awoke with a start, sweat dripping from my forehead, my breath uneven leaving me gasping for air. My eyes frantically searched the all-white room I was currently in. It took a while for me to remember where I was and what exactly happened a while ago. It seemed like a nightmare, one I would wake up from at any moment. But it wasn't. The fact is that I have been diagnosed with cancer, and even though I tried to take my life just before finding out, all I could think about now was just how much I wanted to live. I looked to my side expecting to see Josh sleeping on the couch but found it empty. I frowned feeling confused but instantly smiled when the door opened and Josh walked in with what I presumed to be two coffees held in his hands. "Good morning." He said with a small smile. "Morning," I muttered. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I feel fine," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. He sighed and handed me the coffee. I muttered a small thank you and sipped the coffee slowly while keeping my eyes glued to the ground. "Lina, I talked to the doctor this morning...he thinks it's best if you receive treatment from a cancer institute in America, I agreed after reading the information on the institute. We will be leaving in the next couple of hours...This could be a new start for you in a new place." When he said this I was shocked but happy at the same time. I wouldn't have to go back to that place I call hell. But we would be leaving England which was our home. I nodded and smiled. "Your right...it could be a new start for me," I said nodding.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a couple of minutes, really hoping that this was a nightmare after all.

. . .

I must have dozed off because when I came too Josh was gently shaking me telling me it was time to leave the hospital, he handed me some clothes to change into and I hastily changed into them. My excitement grew by the second and I couldn't wait to leave and get a fresh start in a new place, and a new school.

I headed outside, told Josh I was ready and we left the hospital. We got to the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Everything flashed by my line of vision and as excited as I am to start anew, I couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of leaving this behind. Even though I had no friends I still loved my home. A tear slipped out of my eye and I quickly wiped it away hoping that Josh hadn't seen it. Time flew by and soon we arrived at the airport. As we went through customs, I couldn't help the feeling of sadness that overwhelmed me. I really was going to miss this place.

We got onto the airplane and found our seats. I made myself comfortable because the journey would be a long one "Good morning passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are ready for take-off so please fasten your seat belts" said the pilot over the intercom. With that said, everyone fastened their seat belts and prepared for our long flight.

. . .

When we finally landed, with feet feeling like jelly, Josh and I got our luggage and waited for a car to pick us up. We have been to America before due to Josh's work and Josh had already bought a house in New York.

The car arrived and took us to our destination. I smiled as I took in the site of the city that never sleeps. It was about three in the morning and I couldn't picture a more beautiful scene than the one I was currently looking at. The lights made the sky look so bright and amazing. The tall buildings only added to its beauty.

We pulled up to a magnificent house with a beautiful garden. I smiled in awe and turned to Josh. "This house is amazing, it didn't cost too much did it?" I asked him. "Lina, how many times do I have to tell you not to worry about money?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and put my hands up in a surrender mode.

We went into the house, our hands filled with luggage and the inside was even prettier than the outside of the house. "Biggest room is mine!" I yelled while running up the stairs, hearing the distant sound of Josh laughing. I looked around and found a door with my name on it. I opened the door and my jaw dropped, the room was really big, and it was fully decorated with posters to complement its beauty. I threw myself onto the bed which was very soft.

My smile slowly disappeared as I remembered why we were here, I have cancer. Tears sprung to my eyes and I quickly blinked to make them disappear. I got up, ignoring the now gloomy feeling that settled within me and began unpacking.

. . .

About three hours later I was finally done. I skipped out of my room in hopes of finding Josh. A door just down the hall from mine was open so I peeked in and found Josh unpacking his stuff. "Josh, " I said to get his attention. "Yeah?" He replied. "When are we gonna check out the treatment center, and what school will I be going too?" I asked while trying to keep a strong tone. He looked up with pain in his eyes and I bit my lip in hopes of keeping my tears at bay. He sighed and sat down on the bed. "I already looked into it. You'll be starting chemotherapy in two weeks and you'll be starting at North Bridge High School in two days." He said in one breath. I was shocked at the fact that he didn't talk to me about any of this but didn't say anything. Instead, I just nodded and walked out of the room.

. . .

After a couple of hours of lounging around the house, I heard a knock on the front door. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as to why anyone would knock here when we just moved. "I got it!" I heard Josh yell. My curiosity, however, got the best of me and I went down the stairs. When I got down I went straight to the front door. "Who is it...?" I asked Josh quietly. "Lina, these are our next-door neighbors, they've come to welcome us to the neighborhood." He said turning to me with a smile. I walked out a bit and looked up to find a woman who looked to be in her mid-forties and a boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes standing at the door. "Hi, I'm Angelina. Nice to meet you." I said softly. "Well hello dear my name is Silvia and this is my son Theodore." She said quite enthusiastically. I smiled at her enthusiasm. "Oh, how about you both come in for some apple pie?" Josh asked opening the door wider. "We would love too." Replied Silvia with a warm smile.

We all walked into the house and to the kitchen where the apple pie was. I sat at the table while Josh cut slices for us to eat. "So, Angelina, where did you and your father move from. Your accents are British so I think you're probably going to say England?" She asked curiously. I began to laugh which made her look at me confused. "I'm sorry, he isn't my father he's my brother. Yes, we did move from England, we needed a change of scenery." I said with a small laugh. "Oh, " She replied. "Well, where are your parents?". "Uhm...I can't answer that." I said softly. Luckily Josh walked in at the same moment. "Who wants pie?" He asked with a smile oblivious to what has just happened. I grabbed a slice and began to eat. Soon we were all done, the uncomfortable silence was undoubtedly missed by Josh. "Lina why don't you show Theodore around a bit?". I nodded and told Theodore to follow me. "I'm sorry about my mom." He spoke for the first time since he arrived. " It's fine, she's a very nice woman," I said with a small smile. So just like that, a conversation had started between us. For the whole tour, we talked and laughed and for the first time in forever, I could finally say that I found a friend.

When it was time for him to leave, I walked him to the door. "I'll see you at school!" He said with just as much enthusiasm as his mother when she first arrived. I laughed and waved bye. He walked across the street with his mom and I closed the door with a smile on my face. And for once, I could finally say that I Angelina Winters had found a friend.


	3. Three

Chapter Three:

As I stood at the entrance of the school's cafeteria I couldn't help but wonder where half the day had gone. Surprisingly, half of my first day of school had gone exceptionally well. There were no bullies, no one shoving and pulling at me and most importantly no insults.

My train of thought was interrupted when I felt someone tugging on my arm. I looked to my side and found a smiling Theo looking down at me.

Even though we've only known each other for three days, I felt like Theo was someone I could truly trust. It scares me that I trust him so easily. "Come on let's go, I'll introduce you to my friends." He said pulling me out from my train of thoughts yet again. I grinned and followed him into the cafeteria.

I began to feel uncomfortable when I noticed the curious looks some persons were giving me. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down. I looked ahead and ignored them, when we came to a stop in front of a table being occupied by three people. "Hey, guys! I found us a new friend, this is Angelina, she's new to the school." Theo explained to his three friends. " Hi, I'm Angelina as he just said." I shyly introduced myself. "Hey Angelina, I'm Jessie, that boy over there is Jackson and that gloomy girl is Octavia.". I smiled warmly at her and slowly say down. "Your accent is really cute by the way," Jessie said while giggling. " I have no idea why my accent is such a big deal. " I exclaimed with a short laugh. "It makes you sound sexy." The boy, Jackson said suddenly. "Jackson!" Jessie yelled while hitting him behind his head.

I found myself laughing once again, here I was sitting with a group of people, something I thought would never happen to me. "Ok! So Angelina tells us a little about yourself.". Jessie said with a clap of her hands. "Ok...well. I love to dance, draw, and read. There isn't really much to tell I guess.". "I dance too! You should totally try out for the dance team." Jessie said with a squeal. "Is she always like this?". "Pretty much, you'll get used to it after a while," Octavia said, speaking for the first time since I got here. "Hey." A voice suddenly said from behind causing me to clinch out of surprise. "Oh, hey Grayson, Mason."

I looked around and found two boys with the exact same features. Twins. I thought to myself. They were both incredibly handsome. Black hair and piercing green eyes. "Who's this?" One of them asked after they both sat down. "This is Angelina, she's new here," Theo said while giving them a look that I couldn't quite trace. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Grayson and this is my twin, Mason. He doesn't talk much." Grayson said. I made a mental note of their shirt colors so I could tell them apart. "It's nice to meet you too mate," I replied with a big of confidence dropping from my tone.

"Holy crap! You didn't tell me she was British!" Grayson suddenly yelled making me flinch once again. "I have no idea why my accent is such a big deal. It's not that special." "Special!? It sounds hot!" He replied. I giggled at his choice of words. I felt eyes staring at me, and found the source of them to be Mason who had yet to talk. He was watching me as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle. I immediately looked down feeling uncomfortable. "Mason! Stop staring at her." "Whatever. I don't see why you would bring a newbie here, you know how I feel about the rich spoiled brats at our school." Those simple words were enough to send chills running down my spine. "Don't pay attention to him, Angelina, he's just in a bad mood," Grayson said while rolling his eyes. "It's ok." I found myself saying to him as reassurance, hoping he wouldn't see past the fake smile I currently had on, something I had mastered all too well over the years.

...

The rest of the day consisted of boring classes and homework. I made my way out of school and waited for Josh to pick me up since my car hadn't arrived from England yet. As I waited, preparing myself for a long talk with Josh when I got home, I heard someone call my name. "Angelina!" I spun around to find a breathless Theo standing near me. I looked at him amused and had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. "You...walk...too...fast." He said in between breaths.

After catching his breath, he finally stood up. "I came here to invite you to go eat pizza wi-" He was suddenly cut off by the sound of a car pulling into the parking lot. I looked at the entrance and saw Josh's car. He parked in the spot next to Theo and me and got out with a smirk on his face. I bit my lip and turned back to Theo. "Sorry. I can't, Josh wants me home today.". "Ok well, next time." He said while jogging over to the rest of the group. I saw them looking in my direction but ignored their stares.

"Hello, brother," I said with a little nod. "Hello to you too sister." He said with a bow. I laughed and he soon joined in. "In all seriousness, you have an appointment at the treatment center today. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you this morning before you left." He said with a pained expression.

It was like time had stopped in that very moment, I felt tears in my eyes, and the fact that I could also feel the stares of Theo and his friends weren't helping. I closed my eyes shut when I felt Josh wrap an arm around my shoulder. "Come on, let me help you get in." I nodded and sat down in the passenger's seat when he opened the door.

"I'm sorry, it just feels real now. I'm now comprehending the fact that I have cancer. Josh, I don't want to die." I said once he was in the car sitting next to me. "Angelina, your strong and you're not going to die, I'll be here every step of the way cause that's what family does." He said hugging me. I slowly nodded and pulled away while wiping my tears. " Ok. Let's go." I whispered softly. I was going to be ok, I said to myself, reassuring my thoughts and conscience but mostly trying to convince my own self, and God did I hope that I was right.

...

I looked around at the formal decor and furniture surrounding me in the doctor's office. My nerves were on a high knowing that my life depended on the one person who would choose the way I was treated. I was really trying to be positive but my doubts overcame all thoughts of positivity.

"Hi. I'm Dr.Silver, a cancer specialist, and I'll be your doctor throughout your journey." Dr. Silver, who was sitting behind the desk, said. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Silver. I trust that you'll help Angelina get through this?" Josh replied protectively. I rolled my eyes and grinned. "I'm sorry for my brother's harshness, Dr. Silver. He isn't as optimistic as I am, I know that I'll get through this." In return, Dr. Silver grinned and pulled a file out from his desk.

"Well, Angelina, your cancer was caught early enough to do something about it. My treatment plan for you is chemotherapy with a four-week plan, two weeks of chemo and two weeks for rest. I need to do an MRI today so I can see if it has progressed. If it had progressed then we'll need to start chemotherapy within a couple of days to prevent further spreading.". "Ok, could I possibly get a lollipop when I'm better?" I asked with a grin on my face. Dr. Silver let out a small laugh and nodded his head. "Your optimism is refreshing, I've never had a patient that thought so positively. I can tell that we're going to get along." Josh laughed along this time and for a moment since I was diagnosed, I felt happy.

...

I walked into the hospital's cafeteria after being pushed out of the room so Josh could talk to the doctor alone. I had done the MRI and we were waiting for the results. I looked around at all the occupied tables and patients. Most of them looked gloomy and sad like they were just awaiting their death. I took a deep breath and turned around just as someone tapped my shoulder. I flinched in fear but turned slowly, and found a girl in hospital robes with bright blue hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I saw you standing here and well I like to make friends so I came over." The girl said with a smile. I laughed at her shyness. "It's fine, I'm Angelina.". "I'm Allison but my friends call me Alli. Are you a patient or are you visiting?" She asked bluntly. I contemplated on whether I should tell her or not but decided on the former. "Uhm...I'm a patient. I was diagnosed with leukemia about a week ago. What are you here for? ". "I was diagnosed with leukemia too, a couple of months ago. I'm here for chemo." She said with a grin.

"Come on, I'll show you around and introduce you to my only other friend here." She said grabbing my arm and dragging me off. I squealed in surprise but continued to let her drag me along.

...

By the time Alli was done, I had memorized all the places in the hospital for future reference. She had introduced me to her friend Nathan, who was diagnosed with lung cancer and had to use tubes where ever he went. We all had a lot in common and I slowly found myself becoming close with them even if it had only been a few hours.

"So Angel, what do you say you give me your number and we all hang out this weekend outside of this hospital?". Nathan asked. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea. Here let me put my number in your phone." I grabbed his phone and typed my number in it while saving my name as 'Cancer Girl' and handed it back to him. "Why Cancer girl?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. " I don't know before cancer I didn't know who I was. " I said taking a deep breath. "I...I was bullied back at my old school in England and I guess after I found out about the cancer I finally found who I am as a person, moving here made me realize that I'm none of the things kids back home called me. And oddly enough, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the cancer." I said with a shrug.

When I looked up from my spot on the floor, Nathan's eyes held no pity, nor empathy but understanding. I looked at him confused until he sighed. "I was picked on in school for my tubes. They used to call me a freak so I know how you feel." It was my turn to look at him in understanding. " I'm sorry that happened to you guys. ". Alli interrupted, throwing her arms around us both. When she let go I checked the time and realized that we had been walking around for three whole hours. "Guys I gotta go back. My MRI results should be out by now." I told them with a frown. "Ok, we'll see you tomorrow when you come in for chemo," Alli replied as I began to walk away. I smiled with great joy at the new memories, and friends I had made today.

I soon found myself outside Dr. Silver's office, making my way inside. "God, Lina where have you been? You've been gone for three hours!?". "I'm so sorry Josh, I met two new friends, who have cancer too and we just lost track of time," I said quickly, in hopes of calming him down. He calmed down and let out a sigh of relief. "Dr. Silver went to get the results." He said after a while, I nodded and sat next to him just as the door opened and Dr. Silver walked in.

"Ok, the cancer is slowly progressing. It has grown 4% larger. You'll have to start chemo in two weeks according to plan, for two weeks straight and then you'll get two weeks rest. Well, do this three times so therefore you'll have six weeks of chemo and six weeks of rest. At the end of that period well do an MRI to see if it worked."

At the end of his explanation, I sighed and put my head in my hands. "So I probably shouldn't try out for the dance team then?" I asked with dread filling my voice. "No, we need you to keep as much energy as possible." I nodded and felt tears spring to my eyes. I quickly blinked them away not wanting to cry here at this point. "Thank you, Dr. Silver, for, well be here tomorrow at the time you set," Josh says formally after noticing my distress.

Dr. Silver gives a curt nod with a sympathetic look in his eyes. Josh stood up while wrapping an arm around my shoulder and lead me.our of the office. "Lina, I think maybe you should stay home tomorrow, just take a day off." I nodded, not really paying any attention to what he had said not what was going on. I couldn't dance anymore. I found myself repeating over and over again in my head. Cancer was taking over my life, and I definitely did not approve of it. I frantically looked at my surroundings and suddenly found myself in the car with Josh. I leaned my head onto the seat, tears dropping from eyes, and instantly felt cold, the same way I felt whenever I was being bullied. And I really hoped that someone somewhere would make me warm again.


	4. Four

Chapter Four:

My joyful laughter could be heard throughout the entire chemotherapy room, earning a few glares from patients who probably wanted to receive their treatment quietly. The last two weeks went by with worry and fear. Nurse Hilda, who was assigned to assist my treatment had allowed Josh to sit beside me only because it was my first time.

We were currently reminiscing embarrassing memories of when I was younger. "Do you remember when you thought the ice cream truck was coming to take your teeth?" Josh asked laughing loudly. " Hey! It's not my fault, you're the one who let me watch that movie...what was it again? " I replied joining in. "Ok! All done Angelina. Your catheter is in, just make sure that you don't touch it or it could cause discomfort for you." Nurse Hilda said while patting my head. I nodded and looked down at my arm with a frown. "It didn't even hurt.". "Probably because you were distracted by our stories Lina," Josh said with a smirk. I grinned at him and held his hand tightly.

"Thank you so much, Josh, I couldn't do this without you. Your the best brother and the only family I truly need, I know this is probably hard for you and the last thing I want is for you to have to feel pain after our parents left and everything. You've given up so much for me and if it wasn't for them you probably would have had a bett-."

"Lina, no. It may sound weird but I'm glad they left, I'm happy that I have gotten to see you grow up into this amazing young woman that you are today, and yeah this is hard but I know you'll get through this because you're so strong and brave ok? So don't ever think that I regret this." Josh replies, cutting me halfway through my rant.

I wiped my now teary eyes and nodded, feeling thankful for everything Josh has given me, and for this chance to live.

. . .

An hour had passed and I was done with my chemo for the day. I had been given prescription pain meds and an anti-sickness pill in case the side effects kicked in right away. Josh and I were headed out of the hospital when I heard distant shouts and calls. I turned around confused but smiled when I saw Alli and Nate walking up to me.

"Hey Cancer Girl, How was your first chemo?" Nate asked while him and Alli both gave me hugs. "It was fine, it wasn't painful or anything as I imagined," I replied with a shrug. "Oh! Guys this is my brother Josh, Josh this is Allison and Nathan.". "Nice to meet you guys," Josh said with a small smile. I rolled my eyes at his antics but decided to ignore it.

"Do you guys wanna go to the diner with us? I'm famished and I fancy a milkshake right about now." I said while groaning. "Yeah sure, we haven't got anything better to do anyway.". "Well, off we go then!"

. . .

I guess I could say that I was somewhat surprised when we arrived at the diner. We were all laughing and making silly jokes but as soon as I spotted them sitting all the way to the back talking in hushed tones, I could instantly feel my smile slip away. Great, I thought to myself, this is just what I need. I decided to ignore them since they hadn't spotted me yet and joined my brother, Alli, and Nate at a table near the exit.

"Isn't that Theo Fields?" Josh suddenly asked. "Yeah...it is. I'm not quite sure that I'm in the mood to talk to them." I said with an eye roll. He nodded and fortunately for me, dropped the subject.

I somehow found myself getting lost in the banter of Alli and Nate who were arguing over which ice-cream flavor was best. "Chocolate is gross and it kinda looks like poop, vanilla is the best!" Alli argued. "What do you think Cancer Girl?" Nate asked turning to meet my now wide eyes. "Uhm...I actually think chocolate is better...even if it kinda looks like poo." I replied slowly, silently praying that Alli wouldn't castrate me for choosing Nate's side.

"Yes! See I told you!" Nate suddenly yelled, causing heads to turn our way. A few of which were familiar. I groaned and put my head down hoping that Theo would stay where he was but I knew that I was wrong when I heard him talking to Josh.

I raised my head up with a tight smile on my face. "Hey, Theo.". "Hi, Angelina." I cringed at the sound of my full name, it always sounded too formal. "We missed you at school today.". He said, causing my eyes to widen in surprise. "Oh really?". "Yeah. Jackson said he missed your "hot British accent."." He told me with a laugh. "A boy? That finds my sister hot? Looks like I'll need to get my shotgun." Josh said with a joking expression on his face. I laughed but my laughter soon died down. "Anyways. I guess I'll see you later then?" He asked with uncertainty. "Yeah, for sure."

He walked away and I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. "He seems nice...why don't you like him?" Josh asked me confused. "No I do, he's really sweet and enthusiastic but when I'm around his friends I feel like I'm a bloody puzzle they're trying to fix. It just feels weird." I explained. "Well if they ever give you trouble tell me and I will actually get my shotgun," Josh said seriously this time.

"Tell me too, I'll hit them with my tank backpack," Nate said seriously, but caused me to burst out laughing. However, Nate still held a serious look on his face which cause me to stop laughing. "Oh wait you're serious?" I asked him. He nodded and I bit my lip to hold back my laughter but failed miserably.

Soon they all joined in and as I looked around at the wonderful people sitting around me, I felt a sense of peace and belonging, a feeling I thought I would never feel again.

. . .

The next day I walked into school feeling weak and nauseous. The side effects had kicked in this morning and although Josh offered to stay home with me today, I refused to know that he had important work to do.

I grabbed my books from my locker and made my way to History class. As I walked in I spotted Alli sitting in the back with an empty seat next to her.

She attended my school but had stopped for a couple of weeks hence why I didn't see her on my first day. I sat next to her and gave her a wide smile.

"Hey. The symptoms kicked in? I could tell from your pale skin. Oh! What time do you have chemo today?" She asked in a hushed tone. "Yeah they did kick in, I forgot to take the anti-sickness pill. I have chemo at around 3:30 why?". "Oh good, I have the same time so we'll sit together in the chemo room." She said joyfully. I giggled at her positivity towards cancer, she made it seem so easy.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when the door suddenly slammed open. To my surprise, Mason and Grayson Black walked in. I groaned in displeasure and became even more upset when Mason sat in front of me and Grayson in front of Alli. I could tell the difference between them due to the tattoos Mason had on his neck.

"Bloody hell." I silently exclaimed, both Mason and Grayson turned their heads towards me. "Oh, Hey Angelina," Grayson said with a small smile. "Hello, Grayson.". He slowly turned around and I continued to take notes. "You weren't here yesterday what happened? I saw you at the diner." Grayson asked curiously. "I had an emergency and I couldn't make it yesterday.".

Mason suddenly scoffed and turned around looking me straight in the eye. "You just moved here and yesterday was your first day of school. Do you always make a habit of skipping the second day? What was so important? Did your Daddy take you shopping and bought you everything you wanted." He snapped violently. I looked at him in complete shock. I was furious because he was judging me for money. "Look, mate, I just met you and you don't even know me so why don't you get all your facts straight before you become a bloody judge." I spat harshly at him.

His eyes held shock and surprise but only for a minute. Soon it was gone and his eyes held a burning rage in them. "You think you're so much better than us just because you're rich? I knew you were nothing but another spoiled bitch the moment I saw you." He growled out loudly, causing heads of other students to turn our way.

"Mr. Black, is there anything else that you would like to share with the class?" Our teacher, Mr. Peters asked sternly. "No Mr. Peters," Mason said lowly. "Well then, be quiet and pay attention."

I closed my eyes, feeling a wave of nausea hit me full force. "Hey Lina, are you ok?". "Uhm...yeah I just had another wave of nausea but I'm fine," I said with a small nod. She held a look of understanding before going back to taking notes.

. . .

I looked down at my tray of food with a loss of appetite. The side effects had really hit me hard and were very unexpected. Alli sat next to me ranting about ice cream again when Theo and his group sat down at our table. Alli instantly became quiet which amused me because she was never quiet.

"Hey, Angelina," Theo said with a smile. "Hey Theo, what's up?". "Well, we came to sit with you guys." He said while rubbing the back his neck shyly. I nodded and pushed my tray away.

"So Angie, are you gonna try out for the dance team?" Jesse asked hopefully. I instantly tensed and looked over at Alli. "Uhm...no I can't actually.". "Oh, that's sad." She replied with a frown. "I don't know about you guys but I think I want to move to England so I could meet more hot girls like Angelina," Jackson said with a wink, trying to lighten the mood. I laughed loudly, finding amusement in his attraction for me. "Ugh...Jackson, must you be so arrogant?" Octavia asked him finally breaking her silence. "Hey, it isn't my fault her accent is so special and not to forget sexy." He replied while raising his hands.

"My accent isn't that special, it's probably different from my perspective because I've heard this accent all my life," I explained. "Yeah, before you came here we'd never talked to a British person," Octavia replied. I nodded in understanding and held in my breath when another wave of side effects hit.

"Angelina, about what Mason said today in class, he didn't mean it. So sorry for what happened." Grayson said, apologizing for his brother with a nervous look on his face. I looked over at Mason who had a bored expression.

"You do realize that your apology doesn't really help if he isn't sorry. Money doesn't determine who or what someone is.". Mason rolled his eyes and looked up from his phone. "In your case, it does." He said simply.

"Why do you think that I'm a stuck up bitch because of money? You don't even know me nor my family so stop being a bloody fool." I snapped at him. "I may not know you that well but I do know that your Daddy is rich, and he gives you everything you want. Isn't that enough to determine that you're spoiled?" He asked. At that moment it felt as if something in me snapped and I soon found myself yelling at him.

"You really need to get your fucking facts right mate, didn't Theo tell you that I only live with my brother? I haven't seen my bloody parents since I was five so stop saying that my "Daddy" is rich. Yes, my brother earns a lot of money but he had to work hard to get there. Now shut up and get your facts right before you decided to judge me." Everyone there but Alli looked at me in pure shock.

"Oh my gosh, I just thought that you're parents was out when my mom and I came over, Angelina I had no idea. I'm so sorry.". "I didn't mean for that to come out. Bloody hell now I've done spilled it." I said with wide eyes. "Angelina I'm so sorry, Mason apologize. Now," Jesse yelled at him. "Fine, I'm sorry. I don't particularly like rich girls and when I heard where you lived I guess I snapped." He said roughly. I nodded and looked down at my untouched food. Now more than before, my appetite had disappeared and I looked at my food in disgust.

"Look, let's just start over, and you can't tell anyone what was just said," I said quietly. They all agreed and soon we were engaged in a comfortable conversation.

The tenseness of the mishap was still sitting in the air, but we all ignored it and tried to get along, even Mason who kept staring at me when he had the chance. His eyes held regret and another emotion that I couldn't quite decipher. I remembered his words, that he may not know me well, he probably had an idea of who I was based on where I lived and how wealthy my brother is, but as it turns out, he doesn't know me at all not even a little.


	5. Five

Chapter Five:

Approximately fourteen days had flown by. I had become closer to Alli, Nate, Theo, and the gang. Although Mason still wasn't pleased with me being there even after the incident where I admitted that my parents had left.

I had completed my round of chemo sessions and couldn't wait for my two weeks of rest. Josh has been there with me every step of the way and even held my hair back when I found myself throwing up in the bathroom.

The thought of my hair suddenly popped into my mind, making me realize that I would soon have to start explaining to people why I was bald. Dr. Silver had explained that my hair would start falling out in about a month or less. Just the thought of losing my hair was terrifying but I knew that if I wanted to get better I would have to let go.

I was currently lying down in an MRI machine to see the progress I had made over the last two weeks. I was extremely nervous and I suddenly found it hard to breathe. What if it had progressed greatly? I knew that I couldn't expect the chemo to work right away but my hopes were still high. "You can come out now." Dr. Silver called through the intercom. I got out and silently prayed for a change, a sign to show that I will get through this terrifying journey.

. . .

As I sat in Dr. Silver's office, two hours later, listening to the results of my MRI, I realized that my prayers had not been answered. Most of what Dr. Silver had said became a blur up until these few minutes. His faint voice rang over and over again in my head. "I'm sorry...". "The cancer has progressed to stage three...". "We'll have to up your chemo dosage...". His voice faded and I felt tears flowing from my eyes just like how water flows from a fountain. Josh who was seated at my side grabbed my hand as my body began to convulse with sobs.

"No! This can't be happening, please tell me that this is a joke. I don't want to die. I don't wanna die." I found myself shouting over and over again. Josh held me in his arms while whispering calming words in my ear. Dr. Silver was standing there looking at me with a pained and sorrowful expression. I guess it's true what they say then all good thing must come to an end, and this, this was the end of my positive outlook of my messed up life.

. . .

It took a while for them to calm me down, and when I had, I was staring silently at the wall in front of me. Dr. Silver had explained that even though I had done chemo for two weeks cancer had still progressed into stage three. I would now have to continue chemo from tomorrow which meant no two weeks of rest. If this didn't work then I would have to receive a bone marrow transplant.

"I'm sorry I broke down...and I'm willing to do anything to beat this cancer. I don't exactly feel positive right now but I do know that I want to live and I guess that's good enough for me. Is it ok if I go find Alli and Nate?"

Josh took a deep breath before looking into my eyes with tears flowing down his cheeks. "You don't need to apologize for crying. It's ok, you can go find your friends while I get tested to see if I'm a match for the bone marrow transplant ok?" He said, his voice cracking at the end. I nodded and exited the office, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I made my way to the cafeteria to find Alli and Nate who always seemed to be here. Alli was here every day for chemo and Nate was here because he had to stay in the hospital until he got a lung

transplant.

I found them sitting at their usual table. When they spotted me they instantly knew something was wrong. I sat down and looked at each of them. "Uhm...my cancer is at stage three...I just found out." I said while tears flowed down my cheeks. Alli gasped and sat there frozen but Nate for up and hugged me like I was going to disappear.

I held onto him tightly, praying and hoping that I wouldn't have to let go. I stood there crying into his chest when I felt tingles rush up my spine, and if this wasn't an extremely terrifying moment, I could have sworn that somewhere within me, I could feel myself growing feelings for Nathan.

After what felt like hours of Alli and Nate telling me that I would be fine, they decided to take me out for ice cream but not before asking Josh for permission. Of course, he said yes but he did caution me that I have to be home within two hours. Nate has his tank bag on his back and had his arm around my shoulder once again.

We walked into the ice cream shop and found seats at the front. I propped my elbows onto the table and put my head into my hands. "Hey, stop worrying. When I was first diagnosed it went from bad to worse within a few weeks. But now I'm getting better and hopefully, I'll get a transplant soon." Nate told me. I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm going to try to be strong.". "You're already strong, you just don't realize it yet." He retaliated.

"You guys would make a cute couple." Alli suddenly announced causing me to blush. I looked over at Nate who had a flushed face. "Thank you so much, Alli, for ruining the moment," I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.

I quietly ate my ice cream, hating the fact that I couldn't keep cancer off of my mind for more than five seconds. I really did hope that I would get better like Nate said, just the thought of leaving Josh alone without any other family hurt me deeply. "Nathan?" A voice called out. A short girl with similar features to mine stood at our table smiling shyly at Nathan. "Eliana? How are you?". "I'm really good. I haven't seen you in a while.". "Yeah...I've been uh...busy. Eliana these are my friends Allison and Angelina." He said while introducing us. "It's nice to meet you, Eliana." Alli and I said at the same time which caused us to burst out with laughter.

"Wow! I love your accent Angelina, and it's nice to meet you both too.". Eliana said with surprise laced in her tone. "Thank you very much lad but my accent is not that special," I replied with an amused tone in my voice.

"Eliana is dating my best friend, that's how we met. How is Logan by the way? I haven't seen him in a while.". He's fine, he doesn't really talk much about you but I think he misses you." Eliana explained. "Well, Eliana why don't you join us?" Alli said excitedly. "Oh wow Alli, your excitement isn't noticeable at all," I said sarcastically. They all laughed and Eliana sat down in our booth, soon joining in on our banters and jokes.

. . .

Somewhere along the line, I saw Nate getting paler and paler as the minutes went. I frowned and looked at him with a worried expression. "Nate? Are you ok, you look pale?" I asked quickly. He nodded while closing his eyes tightly. "Yeah, I just think...I can't...I can't breathe." He suddenly said. My body immediately began to panic and I soon found myself standing next to him.

I took my phone out and tossed it to Alli. "Call the ambulance! Now!" I yelled in frustration. I turned towards Nate to make sure he was still conscious. "Nate! Nate stay with me. Your gonna be ok. You're not going like this, you're not gonna die." I told him firmly. He coughed and looked up at me. "Angel...I'm sorry...I don't...think I can...stay awake...". "No-no-no. Nate, you're one of the first persons I became close with after a long time. I care about you too much to let you die on me." I yelled at him. I could hear the sirens in the distance. "Wow...Cancer Girl...you care...for me? I knew...you had...a soft spot...for me." He said between breaths. I looked him in his eyes with my teary ones. He reached up and brushed the tears off my cheek. "Don't talk, keep your breath," I told him softly. He lifted my chin and looked at me with a look of worry and something I couldn't quite make out.

"Can I...try something?" He asked before leaning in, filling the gap between our lips. At first, I was surprised but kissed back once I realized that the boy I liked was kissing me. The boy I liked? I Angelina Winters have feeling for Nathan Hale. Wow was all I could say, I pulled away from Nate when I realized that his breathing was bad enough.

I suddenly felt myself being pushed away as paramedics rushed to put on oxygen mask onto his face. My breath hitched and tears fell onto my already damp shirt. "Angie come on, we'll go to the hospital and meet them there.". "Can I...can I ride with him?" I asked the paramedic.

He looked at me with hesitant eyes but nodded. I quickly made my way into the ambulance and held onto Nate's hand. "I'm right here Nate," I whispered soothingly. His eyes were closed and he slowly regained some of his colors.

"Ma'am here's his phone. Maybe you should call his parents." The paramedic said with a sad smile while handing me Nate's phone. I quickly unlocked it and clicked the contact as my hand shakes violently.

"Hello, Nathan?". "Hello...Mrs. Hale. My name is Angelina and I'm a friend of Nathan's. Uhm..I'm so sorry but you need to get to the hospital...he stopped breathing for a while. I don't know what happened." I explained that flowing down my eyes once again. "W-What? I-I'll is right there." She hung up and I kept the phone in my pocket. I looked down at Nate who looked peaceful and combed my hand through his hair.

"I told you that you'd be alright," I whispered into the air, forcing myself to stop thinking negatively while praying that Nate would pull through.

. . .

I've been sitting in the hospital waiting room for approximately one hour and twelve minutes. Alli, Eliana and Nate's friend Logan sat waiting with me. "It doesn't make sense. Why would he just stop breathing? Did he forget to check his tank?" Alli said confused. "I don't know Alli, I really don't know," I said hopelessly. "Hey! You're the positive one so start being positive. This is Nate we're dealing with. He's gonna make it through." She said firmly.

"You guys seem like really good friends for Nate." Logan suddenly said. "Yeah, I was having a great time with you guys before uh.." Eliana replied. I nodded, not being able to focus. The doctor wouldn't let us see him unless we were family. His parents had arrived not long after I called them and ran straight to his room.

"Angelina?" I heard a gruff voice call to me. I quickly looked up with a confused frown. "I'm Nathan's father. He's been asking to see you since he woke up so I'm here to take you to him.". "Mr. Hale right I'm so sorry. I have no idea what happened. I would really like to see him." I replied softly. He motioned me forward and I looked around at everyone who gave encouraging nods before following him to room 205.

I took a deep breath as soon as I stepped into his room. A short lady who looked to be in her late thirties day next to him. His mother. They both spotted me and Nathan gave me a small smile.

I rushed to his side and hugged him. "God, you scared the hell out of me. Don't ever do that again." I told him with a frown. He rolled his eyes at me before turning to his parents. "Mom, Dad this is Angelina. My friend and also that one who called you.". "Hi. It's lovely to meet you both.". "Oh, how charming you are! It's lovely to meet you too dear." His mother died kindly but his father just stood there staring at me like a person does his worse enemy.

"Nate? What happened one minute you were fine and the next you were pale." I asked with worry laced in my tone. "I may or may not have forgotten that my tank needed changing so I ran out of oxygen." He replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "You need to be careful with these things Nate. You really did freak me out.". "I'm sorry Angel, it won't happen again. Promise."

"It better not.". "Angelina are you aware of Nathan's condition?" Mr. Hake suddenly asked me. "Of his cancer? Yes, I do Sir." I replied hesitantly. "Well then, why did you convince him to do something as stupid as going out when he has trouble breathing?" He suddenly snapped, making me flinch. I looked up at him to meet stone-cold eyes. "Dad, stop we were-.". "No Nathan, if this girl really was your friend she would have cared enough to know that going outside was dangerous for you. She clearly doesn't understand the risks of having cancer."

I felt a few tears on my cheek once again. I glance up at him with hurt evident in my eyes. "Sir, we were at the ice cream shop. It's only five minutes away from the hospital. I had just gotten the news that my leukemia has gone into stage three and Nate offered to buy me ice cream. I know the dangers, I know what you have to go through but I wasn't aware that he couldn't go out in public or I wouldn't have let him in the first place." I said worriedly.

His mother gasped from where she sat. "Mark, you need to apologize to this young girl. It wasn't her fault.". She told her husband firmly. "I'm sorry, I just worry about Nathan sometimes. I bet your parents do the same things too." He said with a small smile. At the mention of parents, I tensed. "Brother, not parents. My brother does the same things. He's a tad too overprotective sometimes." I said softly. Luckily, they didn't press the matter.

"Well, Nathan we're going to go talk to the doctor. We'll send your other friends in too." Mrs. Hale said before taking her husband's hand and walking out. I took a deep breath and turned to face Nate. "Well, that was something," I said awkwardly. He laughed and mumbled a small yes before motioning me to sit next to him.

I slowly approached the bed and sat down, feeling more nervous than I ever have. "I wanna ask you something, Angel." I nodded hesitantly. "Can I kiss you again?" He bluntly said with wide eyes. I laughed at his shyness, feeling more comfortable now. "Yeah, you can.". He smiled and slowly leaned in, his lips touching mine softly. I leaned into the kiss and felt as if I were in a fairy tale movie.

We slowly pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. I found myself slowly letting go of my worries. "Nate, I-I like you a lot, what does this mean?" I asked him while biting my lip in anticipation. "Well, hopefully, this means that you'll let me take you out on a couple of dates then ask you to be my girlfriend?" He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

I laughed at him and nodded. "I'd like that.". "I like you a lot too Angel, you're the first girl I've liked for a while. You sure are a special one.". "Of course I'm special lad, have you seen me?" I asked cockily. He laughed and nodded. I soon joined in and sat down next to him while he has his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" I asked him with concern lacing my tone. "No of course your no-." He was suddenly cut off by someone opening the door and barging in. "Nathan Hale you scared us all!" Alli yelled at him while stopping next to his bed. Nate rolled his eyes with a grin on his face. "Don't grin you, idiot, I was scared out of my mind.". "Ok ok, Alli I'm sorry for scaring you." He said chuckling, which sent vibrations into my body.

"See, I told you guys you'd make a cute couple." She said oh so bluntly once again. "Yeah yeah, turns out you were right," I said with a glare. Two figures walked into the room and I soon recognized them to be Eliana and Logan.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" Nate spat harshly. "I called him, I thought that maybe you guys could be friends again," Eliana said hopefully. Nate scoffed and had an angry look in his eyes. "I don't wanna be friends with someone who can't deal with me having cancer.". "Look I've said sorry so many times. What else do you want me to do?!" Logan yelled at him.

Nate's Harare monitor started rising rapidly. "Nate! Are you trying to give us another heart attack stop it!" Alli yelled at him. I groaned in frustration and turned to face Logan. "You need to leave, I'm sorry but maybe you should try talking to him when he's better," I said trying to reason with him. "What?! No, I've known him longer than you have. He's my best friend. You're just some girl he met! I bet you don't even care about him!" He suddenly snapped causing me to flinch.

"Enough! You will not talk to her like that! Get the fuck out! Now!" Nate suddenly yelled, causing me to flinch once again. This tone he felt it and pulled me into his side. "Nate wait let me explain-." Logan started. "No Logan I'll talk to you when I'm ready. Angelina knows more about my cancer than you do. She has leukemia and this is stressing her out just as much as it is me. She was just trying to get you all to calm down. There was no need to shout at her. Now leave." He said forcefully.

He nodded and left the room. "Hey Eliana, you can hang out with us anytime you want. You have my number." Nate said. She nodded and gave us a sympathetic smile before leaving the room.

"Well, I don't think this day could get any worse. Though I am famished, does anyone fancy Italian?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Your accent is so hot, I can never get over it. But yeah I'm good with Italian." Nate said with a grin. "Ok guys, no flirting when I'm present."

"We're not together Alli, not yet anyway," I said with a giggle. She narrowed her eyes at me and a burst of sudden laughter replaced her silence. And that was when I realized that no matter how bad my cancer got, I would still have Josh and my amazing friends to be there with me, and for that alone, I was grateful.


	6. Six

Chapter Six:

It was sunny outside, the perfect day to laugh and be happy. Yet I was anything but happy. One day had passed since Nate's accident. Alli, who decided that she'd had enough of my gloomy mood, dragged me to the salon to give me a "makeover". So here I was, sitting in a chair completely oblivious to the plans Alli has made for my poor hair.

After about thirty minutes of trying to change her mind, I gave up knowing fully well that what Alli wants she gets. She'd blindfolded my eyes so I couldn't see anything.

"Don't worry Angie, soon you'll be looking like a model!" Alli said excitedly. "Fine, but I do have chemo at one so don't do anything extravagant," I said with a groan. She squealed and soon I heard her voice giving commands to the poor hairdresser.

. . .

I would like to say that it had turned into a disaster, but that would be a big lie. I stared into the mirror, my mouth gaping, and couldn't believe that I was looking at myself. To say I looked good would be an understatement. My hair was now trimmed to my neck and dyed blue. "Oh my God! Alli, I look amazing!" I yelled. "See I told you that you'd like it." She said with a grin.

"As much as I want to stand into a mirror and look at my reflection all day, I have chemo in fifteen minutes so let's go," I said while pulling her out of the store. As we made our way there, I grew nervous. A series of thoughts went to my head. All I could think about now was my cancer. I often wonder if I would live to see the future. If I would live to graduate. I know that I shouldn't think of things like that but I somehow couldn't help it and no matter what I did, I found myself going back to the same thoughts over and over again.

"Angie! We're here!" Alli yelled while waving her hand in front of my face. "Sorry, I just got caught up in my thoughts," I said with a tight smile. She looked at me suspiciously but dropped the topic. We found our way to the chemo room just in time. "Well, Angelina I've missed your company here. I love what you did to your hair." Nurse Hilda said once she spotted me. "I missed your jokes and distractions, Nurse Hilda. Thank you, by the way, Alli here practically forced me to do it." I replied with a grin.

I sat down in my usual chair and soon I was hooked up to the catheter. I closed my eyes, letting myself let go of all worries for the first time in a while. I groaned when I heard loud voices coming from next to me. "Can you please be quiet mate? I'm trying to have my chemo session in silence for once." I said with my eyes still closed.

"Angelina?!" The person yelled. My eyes snapped open and instantly grew wide when I spotted Jackson standing in front of me with a look of horror on his face, it was then that I knew that there was no escaping this.

. . .

After my chemo, I had sat down with Jackson and told him everything. He sat and quietly listened for a while until he hugged me and swore to "protect me" like a knight and shining armor. But he couldn't really protect me from cancer, could he? I had begged him not to tell anyone and he was true to his word because when I walked into school the next day everyone was acting normal. Including Jackson.

"Angelina! Can you hang out with us after school?" Octavia asked. I looked at the ground nervously while biting my lip. "No, I'm sorry but I can't. I have plans this afternoon.". "Oh. Plans with your other friends? The two weird ones with cancer?" Mason said disgustingly. I gave him a glare and held his gaze for a while. "They are not weird, and since when is having cancer disgusting. The only thing disgusting here is you for judging them based on a disease that wasn't their fault." I spat at him.

"Look I'm sorry ok? It's just a little weird to see that guy with the tubes." He said monotonously. I nodded and decided to ignore their conversations or at least I tried. "How'd you meet those freaks anyways?" Mason said suddenly. "Stop! They are not freaks. You're pathetic, what's wrong with you? You're judging a sick person for having cancer. Who I'm friends with isn't any of your business so just leave my friends alone."

I got up leaving a shocked Mason behind and made my way to the next class with just one thought on my mind. Mason Black is an infuriating jerk.

. . .

At the end of school, I made my way outside and waited for Josh to take me to my chemo. "Hey, Angelina!" A voice yelled behind me, causing me to flinch. I turned around to face Jackson in all his glory with a smile on his face. "Hey Jackson, what's up?". "Well I know you're going to the hospital...can I get a ride with you? I have to meet my mom there." He explained, his mom who just so happened to be Nurse Hilda was the reason why he was there yesterday.

I looked at him before taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm waiting on my brother since I can't drive myself anymore cause of my cancer," I said shyly. He nodded with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the cafeteria, and I'm sorry for Mason, he just doesn't cope too well I guess. You don't deserve the way he's treating you and you don't deserve cancer. I know we only met a couple of weeks ago but I know you have a good heart.". "Thank you, Jackson, I understand that Mason has his issues or whatever but that doesn't mean that he gets to treat me this way.". I said firmly. He nodded and was about to say something when Josh's car pulled up in front of us.

I motioned towards the car and he followed me in. "Hey Josh, this is Jackson. His mom is Nurse Hilda and he needs a ride to the hospital too." I said, explaining to Josh who was glaring daggers at me for having a boy in his car. I rolled my eyes with an amused smile. "It's nice to meet you, I can tell that you're overprotective of Angelina and well she's my friend and I won't hurt her," Jackson said. For a minute Josh looked surprised but nodded in return. At least it was something, I thought to myself.

Soon we were in the chemo room, once again, I was hooked up to the catheter and Jackson sat in the waiting chair across from me. He was telling me corny jokes and stories to distract me even though I didn't need a distraction.

Nate suddenly walked in, making my heart skip a few beats. He looked at Jackson but ignored him and made his way to me. "Hey, Angel." He said while giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I felt shy as an innocent blush crept onto my face. "Hey Nate, do you have chemo today?" I asked confused. "No, actually I have news. I'm getting a transplant tomorrow!" He yelled. My eyes widened before a huge smile made its way to my face. "Oh my god! Oh. My. God. Nate that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" I said happily.

"Are you guys together...?" Jackson asked bluntly with a frown on his face. I tilted my head to the side in confusion and was about to answer when Nate beat me to it. "Not yet, actually that's another reason why I'm here. Angelina Winters would you do me the honor of going on a date with me? My surgery is tomorrow and I probably won't be able to go anything for a while.". "Nathan Hale I would be honored to go on a date with you," I said cheekily. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was going on a date with Nate, the smile on my face was huge to the point that my mouth started to hurt but I didn't care. All I cared about at that moment was Nathan Hale.

. . .

My hour was up and Jackson had left a while ago. Nate dragged me out of the hospital and to an unknown source for our date. Since he was too impatient, he hadn't allowed me to go home and change. "Nate where are we going?" I asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. Nate laughed and shook his head. "I told you it's a surprise so you're gonna have to wait.". "But Nate," I whined while pouting and trying to make puppy eyes. "As cute as you look right now, I'm not going to tell you, Angel, sorry." He said with an amused look on his face.

I growled in anger and turned away from him, ignoring him for the rest of the walk.

Soon we arrived and Nate held his hands over my eyes despite my constant complaining. Deep down I was excitedly waiting for the moment he would remove his hands, and impress me with a romantic date. I've always been a sucker for romance. "Ok ready?" He asked once we came to a stop. "Yeah," I said softly. He removed his hands and I gasped at the sight of a skating rink. "You remembered?". "Of course I did, your eyes lit up when you talked about dancing and having fun on the skating rink back in England." He explained. My heart instantly melted, it may just be a skating rink but it's where I spent most of my time when I was bullied at school. It's also the place that held the only memory I had of my parents.

I hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on his lips. He looked surprised for a moment but smiled once I pulled away. "Thank you so much, Nate, I've really missed skating.". "You don't have to thank me, but before we start...". He said while getting down on one knee. I widened my eyes and he laughed at my surprised face. "Angelina Winters will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked while pulling out a necklace with an angel on it. "Oh my god! Yes, I will!" I yelled as if I was accepting a marriage proposal. He instantly shot up and spun me around in the air. I giggled in happiness, not even caring that my way whole body was aching in pain.

He set me down gently before placing a tender kiss on my forehead. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." He said. "Me too," I replied while tiptoeing and placing a soft kiss on his lips. He immediately responded and kissed me back, making me feel joyful at the fact that I was where I was supposed to be, with someone I cared about deeply.

We started skating on the ice rink and every few seconds Nate would slip and fall. I kept laughing at his miserable attempts to get to me. "Angel, help me please." He whined. I giggled and skated to his side. I held my hand out and pulled him up. He stuck to my side as to not fall down and while looking into my eyes he grinned and whispered. "As long as your holding my hand I know I'll be fine." And right there and then, I knew that I was in the place I was meant to be.

. . .

The next day, we met up with Alli and Eliana at the diner. When they saw us walking in holding hands they instantly squealed and asked for information on our dates in detail. I explained to them all that happened and every few seconds they would say "awww" and called Nate and me cute.

Eliana had become apart of our group, she fit right in and we all acted as if we have been friends for years even though it was only a few weeks. "So guys, I have to leave now so I can go check-in for my surgery. I'm not even supposed to be here but I snuck out and my parents are probably worried." Nate said chuckling. I frowned, a sense of fear overcoming me.

What if the surgery went bad? I thought to myself. "Hey, hey. I'm going to be fine." Nate said while hugging me. "Come walk with me?" He asked while stretching his hand for me to take. I nodded, not trusting my voice and waved bye to Eliana and Alli who looked at me with a sad smile.

We walked slowly towards the hospital, in uncomfortable silence. When we arrived at the hospital parking lot Nate turned to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Angel, I'm going to go in there by myself, and you're gonna go home and try to rest. You can come to see me in the morning when I'm awake. Promise me that you'll go home and rest." He said firmly.

I took a deep breath, knowing that it wasn't worth the fight and nodded. "I promise," I whispered. He pulled me close and kissed me as if it was the last kiss, and walked away without looking back. And it was then and there that my gut twisted and turned, feeling the impending doom, that was soon to come.


End file.
